You could be happy
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: As long as he was happy, Mikage was okay with that.    Implied Mikage/Teito and Frau/Teito!


They were arguing again.

It was silly fight, and he had no idea how the two of them had started it _this_ time- but it was quite interesting to watch, he had to admit. The way the blonde would grin- so wide you could see how pointed his teeth actually were, _scary_- and the way the brunette's face would light up, face dusted with various shades of pink and red- _adorable_- as he tried to reach the man who was clearly much taller- and stronger- than him.

These kinds of arguments happened constantly, and he would sigh- if he could- because it's not just because it got kind of old. Though it really did- after a couple months- it's the fact that they were both so _oblivious_.

I mean, it was obvious they both loved each other.

It hurt slightly to admit that-only slightly though, because it made him too happy to describe at the same time. It was a bitter sweet enjoyment- because as much as he loved to see the boy smiling, the fact that it wasn't directed towards _him_- he had no idea someone could feel so sad watching someone they cared about happy. But it hurt, more than he ever thought possible.

He didn't know when he had started to feel this way. If he was being honest with himself- which, nowadays, wasn't too hard- then he could say that this started the first day he had spotted him at the academy. Soft looking locks of brown hair, soft- almost doll looking- skin, and those _eyes_. It was probably the eyes that did him in, a _gorgeous_ shade of emerald green that literally _dazzled_- especially when he was happy. Those were some of the moments he cherished the most, the memories of seeing those eyes light up- and when it was at _him_, he felt that everything was right with the world.

Those eyes were looking at someone else now.

It was painful.

The two of them had started a fist fight- or rather, the taller- _Godzilla taller_- of the two had thrown the boy over his shoulder- and the brunette was now kicking and screaming- he swore he heard him going on about rape.

Though all three of them knew that he didn't really mean that- he'd probably enjoy it.

He vaguely wondered when it started- when the two of them had gotten so close. When he'd first gotten there, it had already started. Not to the extent it is now, considering the brunette spent nearly every waking moment glued to his own side- and he did _not_ mind. But he had seen it, at the time. The way those tow looked at each other. At the time, he had shrugged it off. Oh, he finally came out of the closet- no big deal. As long as he's happy.

As long as he's happy.

That had been his mantra- until it happened- _as long as he's happy_.

But as their time together grew nearer and nearer- and the more he thought about just _how much_ he was risking here- he knew that he wanted him. In every way possible, he wanted him- _all_ of him. It was selfish, it was greedy, and it was nearly obsessive- possessive.

It was love.

This- was scary as all fucking hell. It's silly, considering the things he'd seen- the things he'd _done_ in the academy- but he just hadn't been ready for that. He hadn't been prepared- he didn't _know_ how to love him. He was so fragile- so broken- so much that if you blew on him he might _shatter_. He wasn't sure if he had the self restraint to care for something so precious without harming it.

And as the moments passed, and he felt _**him**_ shadowing over his consciousness- he knew that he was going to do what he had feared most in the world. He was going to hurt him-and he wouldn't be around to try to put the pieces back together.

It had all happened so fast. He hadn't blacked out, like he thought he would- he could _see_ what that bastard was doing to him- with his body. He screamed, he cried- tried to force his body back- to do anything just so he would stop _hurting him_. But it was useless. If it wasn't for that strange power, Mikhail- His life was a lot more complex than he had once thought, there were still a lot of things he didn't know about him and his suffering- then his_friend_ would have died.

Before he knew it, it was over. He couldn't feel Ayanami anymore, and he was in control of his body. Just long enough for him to feel it dyeing. He could see him- emerald eyes shimmering with tears- and he said the only thing he could think of at the time.

He told him he loved him.

He wasn't sure how he took it- I love you like a friend, like a brother, like a lover- as he intended; but he managed to say it. The brunette had thrown himself at him, hugging him tightly- damn, he was strong for someone so _tiny_- as he cried. He was begging him not to go, and he wished he could live just so he would stop looking so _sad._ But he could feel himself fading- literally- from the boys arms.

Then it all went black.

If he were to explain the feeling of death, it was kind of like jumping into a pond. Everything was muffled and cold- and you couldn't see anything. He probably couldn't breathe either, but he didn't really take the time to notice. Then suddenly- the world was clear again. And he was staring the bishop in the face- like, _woah_, when did he get there?

And he knew the guy was big- but it seemed like he was literally holding him in the palm of his _ha-_ Oh, he was holding him in the palm of his hand.

What the hell?

As it turns out, apparently his will to live was so strong, that he had lived. Or been brought back, mind you.

As a small furry pink thing.

Yeah- he felt manly.

Even though he was a silly little pink thing- when the brunette had seen him, he had broken down crying. Even if he wasn't himself- as long as he was with him, in some way, it was apparently enough for him. Which was good enough for the little human turned dragon. So he had stayed with him- usually nuzzled against his cheek, which felt really nice, to be honest- and watched as he went on with his life. Though he seemed stuck, most of the time- determined to bring him back and he wanted to scream; no, don't! Don't worry about me- just live! Live and be happy!

He needed to move on with his life.

The bishop was helping him do that- clearly.

More and More time passed, and they were travelling now- on the run from the Imperial army, who were apparently determined to make the boys life a living hell- and hell, they'd even picked up a little boy. If he could talk, he would totally have made jokes about it being an illegitimate love child; because slowly but surely, those two were falling in love with each other.

It hurt.

Those emerald eyes weren't on him anymore- but on someone else.

But that was okay.

It was okay- because maybe now, he would finally, _finally_ be happy.

And at least Mikage was right.

Teito did have a thing for blondes.

"Burpyaa!"


End file.
